Licensing technological information such as intellectual property (IP) includes selling certain rights to third-party individuals and/or business. Traditionally, entities and/or individuals have needed to manually identify and select potentially appropriate technological information for licensing purposes from large amounts of data. Such searching for appropriate technologies from large data sources is a labor-intensive task. Accordingly, a need exists for leveraging knowledge bases in the selection of unlabeled data in furtherance of named entity classification.